


Piercing Foliage

by Itsaeon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara with magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsaeon/pseuds/Itsaeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara gives a final farewell to their flower field... and the children who terrorize them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piercing Foliage

You steeled your mind, gazing at the mountain as it loomed ominously above you. Well it should be ominous, but right now it looks inviting. "Just a bit longer" you told yourself as you gazed upon the meadow, your meadow one final time. If there was one thing that you would miss, it would have been this place, away from prying eyes and cruel barbs, that last bit causes a small giggle to bloom forth, the irony amusing you. You were happy, you were leaving, no one would be able to torment you, call you the demon. You didn't comprehend that, why, just because you can do things that they can't, just because you can make your plants grow as you wish, that somehow makes you a demon, that because of that their actions were justified, and free of consequence! You realise that you're working yourself up over things that would soon mean nothing, and give a small smile to the golden flora beneath you. "Sorry, but I'll be leafing soon, so take care of yourselves, alright?" you muttered to the flowers, knowing that they were listening to you and that they appreciated the pun as well. You were listening too, that's how you heard the juvenile noises rising from beyond the meadow.

This gives you pause, before you conceal yourself behind a nearby tree, almost panicking. Why now, why did they have to come here? A, thankfully small, group of kids sauntered up to the meadow, you recognised them, though every fibre of your being wished you didn't. They were calling your name, hiding antagonism behind smiles and high pitched tones. Well you won't give them the satisfaction, you won't come when they call. You won't come when they yell, though what they do next almost causes you to scream.   
Some of the kids had begun to uproot your patch! You wanted to scream, you wanted to yell. One of them picked a lighter from their pocket. You would have yelled but you noticed something. Every flower was facing them (judging them), and from your own chest a soft red glow radiated. It was then that you decided, if I'm leaving, I'll leave with a victory. And they will know... that they are NOT above consequences! You focus on the flowers, both the uprooted and healthy ones, and weave your spells.

You decide not to suppress your smile, as the pollen that had got on them, began to itch and burn, as they're victorious bravado collapsed into panicked fear, the foliage beneath their feat grew thorns and nicked their soles. Their terror began to manifest as screams as you compelled the flower heads to spin and turn, and that the corpses of their brethren turn scarlet. Finally you decided, it was time to chase those beasts away. With a wave of your hand, phantasmal butterflies manifested behind the leaves of your tree and with a spin you sent the flurry careening towards the swarm. They screamed, a scream of utter fear before fleeing as the butterflies danced around them, their wings as sharp as knives, gouging small cuts into their clothes, although you made sure to give the child with the lighter an actual laceration as they fled. Once they were out of sight you called your magic back, with a laugh.

"They deserved worse" you thought to yourself, before pondering a little. "Actually this might be just right" you eventually settled on, they were scared, and injured. Do unto others after all. This time you ran towards Mt Ebott, hopefully no one will follow you, the legends say that none come back when they climb, a notion that suited you just fine. As you ran you smiled and laughed to yourself, satisfied for now with how events had turned out. You were leaving with a victory in hand, your first victory.

Another thought climbed into your mind, much like how you were climbing the mountain. Chara, your name, a name that means joy. Joy... yes that's what you'd describe this lightness as. This feeling... you wanted to keep feeling it. That feeling of joy in your heart, it filled you with determination.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

You put your pieces of paper down just in time as Asriel bundled you into a hug. You could feel your shirt getting wet as he cried into it, though whether it was from joy or sadness you couldn't tell. Judging by the look on Frisk's face though you guessed joy. "He must be happy that I talked about my last life a bit". "The happiest part of my life before I fell" you thought, before reciprocating the embrace. When it eventually, if regrettably, ended you could see the radiant smile on Asriel's face and felt... satisfied? No, you felt happy, content. Writing that part of your life was so... fulfilling? Yeah, fulfilling. You felt like you could keep writing stories. You wanted to keep writing stories, though maybe ones not so close to home. You felt like you could be an author, like you had a goal. You were, for lack of a better term, determined.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so constructive criticism would be appreciated if applicable.  
> I got the idea of Chara having magic after finding an unused spell command in the games data.


End file.
